A Brother's Presence
by SlashPrincess15
Summary: Michael decides to visit his pregnant brother... at the worst possible time. Yet another one of my bloody Sam/Gabriel mpreg fics... this one is guest starting Michael, because I can. Warnings: mPreg, mention of infantcide, gay-pairings.


**Funny thing is I don't remember finishing this one-shot, I kept being like 'I need to go and finish that one-shot' and never looking at it to see that I'd actually finished it… sorry about that **

**Pairings: (these are all from conversations and only one of them interacts for about… two lines): Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel, Michael/Lucifer **

**Warnings: mPreg, conversations about infanticide, I think that's it… yes, that's it, we're just talking about killing babies, 'tis all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, but I think that should be obvious. **

**Hope you all enjoy!~ **

**A Brother's Presence **

Gabriel sighed, watching Sam, Dean and Castiel busy themselves around the motel room. His hand came to lightly rest against his large stomach, which held his and Sam's child; Sam wouldn't let him do anything for the past few weeks, not when he was so far along, it would now only a few days away. The other three were just starting to unpack for their latest hunt, with Gabriel just sitting there watching. It was almost calm.

That all changed when Michael showed up in the hotel room, with a handmade vessel. Glaring at his younger brother.

"I hope you're happy," he snapped. The two hunters and lower-class-angel just stared.

"What?" Gabriel replied with his best impression of an 'innocent puppy.' He didn't exactly succeed.

"You've brought dad back, made him pissed at us, and all for you're stupid unborn fledging." Gabriel just grinned in response.

"Worked out pretty well for me though?" Gabriel replied, Trickster-grin on his face.

"You do know that dad wants you to come home as well though, in fact he expects you and Castiel to return home as soon as possible."

"Yeah, well, I kind of can't return home at the moment, kind of pregnant with my brother's vessel's child here," Gabriel replied, and Michael glared.

"And who's fault is that?"

"Dad's, for creating it so I could get pregnant in a male-vessel in the first place." Michael just glared at his brother, before noticing the subtle cringes his younger brother was hiding.

"Brother, you are in pain," Gabriel's eyes went wide.

"Gabriel..." Sam said and Gabriel looked over at him, "are you OK?"

Gabriel shot Sam an grin, "I'm fine kiddo," he said, before his attention back to his older brother, "I think you should leave now." He paused for a few seconds, cringing lightly, "actually think it would be best if you all left now..."

"Gabriel..." Sam started, but before he could finished Gabriel had already gave him a sympathetic smile before snapping his fingers making Sam, Dean and Castiel disappear to a holiday resort. He tried to send his brother away as well but couldn't so instead he glared at the other Archangel.

"You know you can go away now..." he said but Michael shook his head.

"Now until you explain to me why you'd be willing to do all of this for a human," Michael said sitting next to his brother.

Gabriel just looked at him and sighed, "I know, it's completely ridiculous, you have no idea how many days I spend wondering why I was fighting for the side that Dad didn't plan to win... but then I'm remember his stupid desperation to get his brother back, and I'd fall for him all over again... you know I think it was how much they reminded me of you and Lucy that I decided to help them... I missed that time... I still do."

Michael stared at his younger brother for a few seconds before shaking his head, "next you're going to tell me you fell for him because you use to have a crush on Lucifer and he reminded you of him."

Gabriel laughed leaning lightly on his brother's shoulder, grinning, "nah, I know how much you two loved each other, I wasn't planning on stealing him off you, but I think I was jealous... and then he fell and you went crazy and I couldn't stand being there anymore..."

"So you decided to go join the pagans?"

"It was better then sticking around with my split-family, with the half I'm living with being hell-bent on destroying the other half," Gabriel replied, "I got to have some fun, got to have a family for a bit the... even if my kids weren't exactly human-looking, and I got to actual interact with Dad's creation in at least some form of the way he wanted me too..."

"Was it worth is?" Michael asked, "was it worth leaving your real family to play make-believe with minsters?"

"Yes," Gabriel replied easily, before quickly grabbing onto the closet solid object, which just happened to be his brother's arm, cringing, "Fuck!"

"Are you OK?" Michael asked, genuine worry in his voice.

"I'm fine," Gabriel replied, his face relaxing, "the contractions are just getting stronger is all." Michael's eyes went wide.

"Contractions!? Is that why you've been cringing since I've shown up?"

"Yep, it's also why I sent our brother, his boyfriend and Sam away, it's also why I wanted you to leave, I'm better off by myself during this," Gabriel replied looking up at his brother.

"But when Fledglings are born in heaven it's always better for others to be around," Michael tried to protest but Gabriel just gave him a bitter smile.

"Remember, we're not in heaven anymore Michael, down here I've found it better for me to be alone when I give birth, no just for my true identity but also for everyone in general... and anyone I like to be alone when I realised I just added to the worlds already large monster population; you know Dad was being a dick when he decided that any children we have with beings other then our brethren are going to be monsters..." Gabriel replied, gasping lightly at the next contraction.

"Maybe this child will be different?" Michael suggested and Gabriel laughed.

"Go home Michael, I don't know what you're plan is but I'm not going to fall for it."

"There is no plan brother, I swear, our father has returned home, this is a time for celebration, he has forgiven us all for everything we have don't both while he was gone and before he left," he brushed some of Gabriel's hair that has fallen onto his face away, "and I don't want to let you suffer alone again."

Gabriel smiled at his brother, "I'll be fine, I've done this before, and this time the father is actually someone I love, not just person I slept with for my own gain."

Michael scoffed lightly and Gabriel grinned, at least he could still annoy his older brother. He cringed again as another contraction hit.

"What does it feel like?" Michael asked and Gabriel stared.

"Why do you want to know?" Gabriel asked before looking away and joking, "don't tell me, since Dad's come back and let Lucy back home you and him being making up for lost time and now you're pregnant with the devil's child?"

"No," Michael replied easily and Gabriel muttered about, 'not letting him have his fun,' "I'm just curious."

"It feels like someone's punching you repeatedly in the stomach, and it always gets much worse before it gets better."

Michael brushed some of the hair that had fallen on Gabriel's face off it, not knowing how to respond.

The two angels sat in silence for minutes before Gabriel spoke up following a bad contraction, "distract me."

"What?"

"If you are going to stay, like you are so determined too then distract me, it'll make the contractions easier to deal with," Gabriel clarified and his brother stared.

"How?"

"Talk to me, tell me about home, hell, ask me any questions you have about my time away, just... do something to get my mind off these contractions and the fact my child may well be a monster. If you don't want to do that then just go away."

Michael stared for a few seconds before licking his lips, realising just how dry they were, was he really planning to stay and help his little brother give birth? Swallowing he opened his mouth and asked, "how did you usually deal with this when you were alone."

"Didn't really deal, sat there in pain, worrying about how much of a monster my child will be and whether or not it'll be the one I'll have to kill right away to protect the world, because I'm just waiting for the day I give birth to such a horrid monster I have to kill it before it has a chance to do anything world-ending."

"Would you really kill your own child to protect the world," Michael sounded surprised, like he'd expect his brother to just let the beast kill everything because he couldn't bring himself to kill his family.

Gabriel nodded in response, cringing with the next contraction taking a deep breath. "I was, and still am willing too."

"I doubt this child will be a monster, brother," Michael said and Gabriel stared at him.

"Why? It's not like Dad to give me a break, if it was none of the other's would have been the way they were."

"After everything you, Castiel and the Winchesters have been through while still retaining your faiths in humanity Father has taken a liking to you four and seems more likely to reward you then to let you suffer because of something you did a long time ago," Michael explained and Gabriel laughed.

"What? Have you talked to Dad about it?" He didn't receive a reply and his eyes went wide, "You did!?"

"I merely wanted to know why he wasn't punishing you for running away and having so many children, I pointed out you were pregnant with my brother's vessel's child, begged him to give you some sort of punishment for rebelling, and he laughed, laughed and told me I should forgive you, that what you'd been through as a pagan was enough, what had happened to you, what you'd let happen, what you did to yourself was your punishment, that in his eyes you were completely forgiven. Gabriel he's the reason I'm here right now, he told me to visit you and inform you that you could come home at any time, he told me to go now, not before, not after, he wanted me to be here for this, and while I have no idea why I'm not going to argue with our father, he seems to know so much more then us."

Gabriel laughed shaking his head, "still the loyal son I see?" He said and Michael glared, making him raise his hands in mock innocence, "hey! If you weren't like that I'd wonder who you were and what you'd done with my brother."

"Are you going to return home soon?" Michael asked.

"Maybe," Gabriel replied, "but if I do it won't be permeate, the man I love his down here, and even though he will tell me to go back, that being with my family is more important I won't be able too, I think I'd miss him too much... but that doesn't stop me from visiting, I do miss my family, I'm just more happy down him, I'm more happy being with Sam, can't you just let me be happy for once in my life brother?"

Michael flinched at that, of course he knew how much Gabriel had hated being in heaven with all the fighting, he had noticed even back then... he just hadn't thought his brother would do anything as desperate as become a Pagan to escape it. "Yes, I will let you stay with the human if that is what you really want brother, but I will remind you that we all miss you, we want you back, and while you have the right to be happy, you still need to continue your responsibility to your family."

"Yes brother," Gabriel joked before nearly convulsing from pain, hands griping the sheets tight, "SHIT!" He swore and Michael pressed his hands against his shoulder's holding him up.

"Gabriel?" he said, watching as his brother cringed harder, "brother?"

"What?" Gabriel muttered, taking deep breaths.

"Are... are you alright?" He asked, realised just how dry his mouth was.

"Fine," Gabriel muttered, "just didn't expect such a powerful one so quickly, maybe it's us talking, but I'm sure labour normally takes a lot longer." He took three deep breathes before looking up at his brother, "I suggest you leave now, because soon you won't be able too until it's over, my Grace will trap you here, force you to give me the comfort of having even one family member with me."

"I am not leaving," Michael replied.

"Are you sure? I'll be fine on my own Michael I don't need you here," Gabriel replied and Michael smiled.

"You said so yourself, my Grace being here provides you with comfort, and I want to make this even slightly easier for you," Michael replied and Gabriel sighed.

"Thank you brother," he muttered, swearing as another contraction hit.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please review to tell me how you liked it / what I can improve on, I always want to know how to be better! **

**~Rahsax. **


End file.
